homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112215 - On the Gondola
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOAAA FROGDOLA. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's bracing her feet on the wood, looking away from the frogs eating the snails with her glasses down. She's not sure if that feeling in her stomach is queasiness or curiousity. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is looking out the window of the gondola, looking at the landscape underneath -- CAG: "Heliux, yδu've gδt tδ αdmit, this is δηe heck δf α view" CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods in agreement, albeit absentmindedly. He's grumbling to himself. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks over at Aaisha -- CAG: "Yδu δkαy there? Nδt α big fαη δf heights?" CAT: "Mm? Um. Well actually now that I think about it... I don't want to think about it. Air is really flimsy." Okay now that was queasiness. CAG: "Well if yδu αre gδηηα hurl, dδ it δut α wiηdδw" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT snrks at that. -- CTT: "Really. Ou7 of all 7hings you'd ge7 sick oVer, i can'7 say i'd expec7 heigh7s." CAG: "Well, we αre α certαiη wαys δver seα level... I thiηk... I'm ηδt reαlly sure, but mδst likely" CAG: "I meαη, this is ηδthiηg cδmpαred tδ α mδuηtαiη, but we certαiηly gδt sδme height gδiηg" CAT: "I. I mean I saw heights... in the sea but there was water. Not air." CTT: "We'll be fiiiine." CTT: "Really 7he heigh7 is probably 7he leas7 of our concerns righ7 now. 7his 7hing is buil7 for i7, af7er all." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she makes a face. "Uh, I'm not sure why. One wrong push and there you go." -- CAG: "I meαη, we've cδme this fαr, it cαη't αll eηd by fαlliηg tδ δur dδδms" CTT: "... I mean i7 could, 7heore7ically. Bu7 be7s are no i7 won'7." CTT: "Look uh. Jus7 don'7 look ou7 7he window, and focus on some7hing else." CAG: "Aαishα, yδu dδiηg δkαy αηd αll?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyes are unfocused, looking at her Troogle glasses, and she blinks pulling back. Her experssion is shifting between frustrated and calm. -- CAT: "Uh, yea I guess. We have internet on the gondola so that's cool." CAG: "Yeαh, I guess its sδmethiηg" CTT: "Yeah..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT looks like he wants to just shut up, but instead sighs and looks to the both of them, a bit annoyed. -- CTT: "Alrigh7, I know 7his is no7 7he 7ime or 7he place for i7, bu7 you 7wo need 7o 7ell me wha7s up." CAG: "Whαts up with whαt? I dδη't... I dδη't kηδw whαt yδu meαη" CAT: "Uh, same?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks a bit pestered -- CTT: "well uh... why where you 7wo aVoiding each o7her for a bi7 back in 7he marke7?" CTT: "I mean back a7 my hiVe i7 made sense since of 7he sudden si7ua7ion, bu7. you 7wo looked pre77y on-edge." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs, frowning. "I wasn't avoiding?" -- CAG: "J-just... Nδthiηg, its ηδthiηg..." CAG: "Reαlly" CTT: "sure doesn7 sound like no7hing." CAG: "Heliux, its... Its reαlly ηδthiηg" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG turns and looks out the window, trying to not show any sadness -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she watches eribus for a minute before looking away. -- CAG: "Sδ... We've gδt wαter αηd questiδηαble lδtiδη" CAG: "Quite the hαul sδ fαr" CAT: "I'm sure the lotion is fine, you want to try some?" She grins. "May help us with all our conditions." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG lets out a loud exasperated sigh -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT looks... pretty dissapointed at eribus' answer. And now he's also getting messages-- oh no -- CTT: "... Did 7hey really 7hink we were female frogs?" CAG: "I guess..." CAT: "I don't think they can tell their own gender apart very well honestly if they're going by clothes." CAG: "Well I dδη't believe they hαve the eye fδr it" CTT: "I guess 7ha7's fair. I... can7 really 7ell 7hem apar7 ei7her, 7o be fair." CTT: "I hope 7ha7s no7 a bad 7hing for a space player." CAT: "I wouldn't say space is part of the telling frogs apart gig." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs -- CTT: "I don'7 know 7he 7erms and condi7ions for 7his job." CAG: "Yδu'll leαrη" CAG: "Sδmehδw..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is getting messages from his phone, and goes to check them for a second. "yeah yeah yeah... just, one second." -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler's CTT'S color sorta drains from his face. Ooooooh this isnt great. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blinks at Heliux, looking away from another snail. "What's wrong?" -- CAG: "Heliux, whαt is the mαtter?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT takes a second, and glanes up from his phone. -- CTT: "... we haVe a new friend. higherblood friend. yeah." CAG: "Whαt dδ yδu meαη?" CAT: "... Are you taking about Antera?" CTT: "im ge77ing messages from someone who isn7 an7era, bu7 in a purple-ish 7ex7, 7alking abou7 al7ernia. a s7owaway, i 7hink." CAT: "Oh. Oh that isn't good." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shakes his head at Aaishas comment. -- CTT: "if 7his is an7era, her a77i7ude sure has changed." CAG: "Well if it is α stδwαwαy, its either α blessiηg iη disguise δr just bαd luck δη their pαrt" CAT: "...Send me their handle?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT sends Aaisha the teasingAsperity handle. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she taps her glasses to save it. "Okay thanks." -- CAT: "I'll troll her in a bit." CAG: "Sδ... Whαt dδ yδu thiηk thαt blαck stuff wαs iη the frδgs?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. "I don't know... maybe what was in the water?" -- CAG: "Dδ yδu thiηk it hαs tδ dδ with this "Cδηtαmiηαtiδη" deαl?" CAT: "Probably?" CTT: "I really hope no7." CTT: "Because if 7ha7 s7uff is ge77ing in7o 7he blood of 7hese frogs..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shudders -- CAT: "It's not like we're gonna eat them, why does it matter?" CAT: "Oh. Do you think that has something to do with Space?" CTT: "maybe? bu7, 7he concep7 as a general jus7... doesn'7 si7 righ7 a7 all." CTT: "yeah maybe i7s a frog 7hing, and 7ha7 in i7self is bad. or, maybe i7s no7 jus7 for frogs, 7his con7amina7ion." CAG: "I dδη't kηδw whαt it is, but its αll δver my peηkηife... Seems like ηαsty stuff" CAT: "Oh, maybe we can get someone to look at it then? If it's on your penknife." CAG: "Seems reαsδηαble" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT sorta. leans away from eribus upon hearing that. -- CAT: "But I mean. Wouldn't skin usually keep something like that out? Some dumbasses spilled oil in the ocean once." CAT: "It got all over me but it didn't get in my blood." CTT: "As long as 7ha7s kep7 away from me, sounds good." CTT: "and well, you didn'7 haVe a cu7, did you? when 7he oil spilled?" CTT: "if 7his is a real dangerous ques7... i don7 know, injury and wha7eVer 7ha7 is... i'd ra7her no7." CAT: "They didn't have cuts either. Eribus gave that to them." CAT: "That sounds like a traveling a space or something. Like teleporting?" CAG: "Hey, I wαs iηvestigαtiηg" CAG: "Aηywαys this stuff seemed mδre like... Blδδd? Mαybe? It sure smelled like the grαve thδugh" CAG: "Best tδ get α prδfessiδηαl δpiηiδη δη it thδugh" CAT: "We should be able to at the school." CTT: "... eribus i ha7e 7o break i7 7o you," CTT: "bu7 in 7his session you're probably 7he "professional opinion" when i7 comes 7o blood." CAG: "Hey, frδm whαt Nyαrlα hαs tδld me its ηδthiηg tδ dδ with the sδrt" CTT: "I7 is li7erally called blood." CTT: "How does blood haVe no7hing 7o do wi7h blood?" CAG: "Mδre 'blδδd-ties' thαη αctuαl hemδ-whαtever" CAT: "It might have something to do with actual blood? Maybe it's both? You could try doing something." CAG: "I cδuld try... But ηδt δη this stuff" CAT: "Heh. Maybe you could seperate the actual blood from the black stuff when we get to the school?" CTT: "now 7ha7'll be some7hing 7o wa7ch." CAG: "heh... Mαybe" CAG: "Sδ whαt dδ yδu thiηk will be αt this city?" CAT: "Well a school for one. Maybe we can find the police?" CAG: "Thαt wδuld be gδδd, yeαh" CTT: "who's 7o say 7his land has police, 7hough?" CAT: "The frogs we've been talking to?" CTT: "yeah well... 7he frogs haVe black marke7 lo7ion. 7hey're weird." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT slumps. Okay yeah aaishas right. Frog police. -- CAT: "Well I mean. If you needed water to survive.. and other stuff wouldn't you have black market lotion?" CTT: "Ou7 of all 7hings 7hough... lo7ion? black marke7 lo7ion?" CTT: "i'd expec7 black marke7 humidifiers or some7hing, bu7 no7 7ha7." CAG: "They gδttα... Bδδst thαt fertillity I guess" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT snickers, a light blush hitting her cheeks. "Well they might have humidifiers too." -- CTT: "I do /no7/ wan7 7o know why 7hey 7here is so much focus on fer7ili7y wi7h 7hese frogs." CTT: "And as for humidifiers... maybe. 7he sauna i7self is pre77y popular, apparen7ly." CAG: "Whδ kηδws..." CAT: "It sounds like they're having a problem getting wigglers... So I'm not surprised then? Oh. Oh uh the Hot Springs." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blushes a little darker. -- CAT: "I think uh, that's where they go to. You know." CAG: "Yδu δkαy there Aαishα? Yδu seem α bit flustered" CTT: "Eh...?" CAG: "Yδu αreη't imαgiηiηg α vαcαtiδη here tδ the hδt spriηgs with Nyαrlα, αre yδu?" CAT: "Uuum." Her fins flutter. CTT: "Oh my gosh." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG can't help but shoot back a friendly smile -- CAG: "Mαybe wheη this is αll cleαred up yδu cαη hαve thαt luxury" CTT: "Well I mean as 7he player 7o 7his land, I'll be happy 7o se7 you 7wo up for a li77le da7e in 7he saunas~" CAT: "I've already... asked him yes."She's blushing a little more, and Heliux's comment makes her look down a small smile on her face. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT says, taking out his phone, a teasing-grin on his face. -- CAG: "I dδubt αηyδηe wδuld like tδ vαcαtiδη δη my rδck tδ sαy the leαst" CAG: "But I hδpe there αre lδcαls, αηd ηδt just mδre skeletδηs" CTT: "Oh, maybe your rock isn7 7ha7 bad. Once i7s all fixed, a7 leas7. Maybe." CTT: "I mean 7his land is alrigh7 and i7 has con7amina7ion or wha7eVer. Lands are jus7 fixer-uppers i 7hink." CAG: "I dδη't thiηk yδu cαη 'fixer-upper' α plαce with Fαmiηe iη the ηαme δf it" CAG: "At leαst yδur plαηet sδuηds ηice δη pαper" CTT: "Well... I mean once you ge7 food growing 7here 7hen you can cross ou7 7he whole famine issue and 7hen all is well." CAT: "Maybe we can even bring over some seeds from this planet? I saw some goods back at the market." CTT: "Famine in i7self is a problem, so i be7 you don'7 haVe like a whole secre7-issue-7hing or wha7eVer." CTT: "... 7ha7's a good idea ac7ually." CAG: "I guess its α plαη theη" CTT: "we'll be ahead of 7he game by jus7 bringing carro7s and po7a7oes oVer. easy prep work." CAG: "heh, yeαh I guess sδ" CTT: "I'm no7 7oo sure how we would prepare for your land 7hough, aaisha. any ideas?" CTT: "how do we prepare for 7he en7ire plane7 shaking." CAT: "Uh I don't know. It's a rainbow planet. I can ask Merrow?" CAT: "Not sure he'll telll me anything." CAG: "We'll see δηce we get there, I'm sure" CTT: "eh, we can wing i7, sure." CTT: "besides, how bad can i7 really be?" CAG: "I meαη, if it hαs cδηsδrts tδδ, they must hαve fδuηd α wαy tδ hαve fuηctiδηiηg buildiηgs αmist the shαkiηg, right?" CAT: "Or maybe that's what we're supposed to fix... OH I hope my hive is okay." CAT: "It still has a hole." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she frowns. -- CTT: "I'd be suprised if 7he game le7s your hiVe ge7 all 7ha7 damaged. I mean, i7s where your base is." CTT: "And. Maybe 7heres a way 7o fix 7he hole in 7he wall. Who knows." CAG: "Hey, Aαishα, I'm pretty sure it's fiηe dδη't wδrry" CTT: "le7s no7 worry abou7 i7 un7il we haVe 7o worry abou7 i7." CAT: "Uugh my bed was so nice though I hope there wasn't weird weather. Maybe they have builders on my land? Or. Um. Nyarla can fix it with the server thing." CAG: "Yδu shδuld αsk him thαt, I meαη, I've beeη messiηg with Liskαr's hive, ηδthiηg big, just smαll tweαks tδ test it δut" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT tilts his head slightly upon hearing the word "bed" (who the heck has a bed???) but then shrugs. -- CTT: "Yeah, you should ask him. I'Ve been messing around wi7h nyarlas hiVe a bi7. mos7ly making a mess, bu7 eh." CAT: "Pfft, I'm not sure he'll be too happy with that Heliux. And I'll mention it to him!" CTT: "I'Ve already ruined his spri7e. he should know by now 7ha7 im a horrible person 7o haVe messing around his hiVe." CTT: "a7 leas7 im no7 snooping or any7hing." CAT: "Ha! Yea I think he'd be more upset if you did snoop. Just don't touch his respiteblock." CTT: "Fine, fine.... He'll yell a7 me abou7 7he mess la7er, im sure of i7." CAT: "Probably." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs. What can you do. He's just used to it. -- Category:Aaisha Category:Heliux Category:Eribus